Upgrade procedures for enterprise software systems are largely dependent on the way the underlying databases are organized (e.g., row based vs. column based, etc.) and how data is stored (CRUD or “insert only”). Conventional upgrade procedures are typically designed for standard, row oriented databases and are not suitable for column-based databases with an insert only approach.